


Sweet Deer

by TheInkMaiden



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor - Freeform, Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Clarice (original character), Deer, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Original Character(s), Other, Poetry, personal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:19:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23942839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInkMaiden/pseuds/TheInkMaiden
Summary: Things aren't always what they seem...
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Sweet Deer

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little poem I wrote about my favorite deer guy, Alastor. I had originally thought to make it a song my oc, Clarice sings to him sometime. May still do it. Had a jazz like tune playing in my head as I wrote it. Enjoy! :)

Oh, sweet smiling deer won't you come near?  
Near where I can see you more clear.

Out of the darkness and into the light.  
My oh my, you're quite the sight.

With eyes and hair that resemble fire.  
Plus, a dangerous smile that looks so dire.

Soft, fluffy ears and a wagging tail.  
Though your antlers are small they're sharp as nails.

You got a spring in your step despite your bad rep.  
Though it makes me wonder what you have left.

Oh, sweet smiling deer you seem so queer.  
But I'm seeing you a little more clear.

Your mind is a wreck and lacking it's rest.  
Making sure to keep all your secrets in check.

Though your smile is always around.  
Your true self is hiding underground.

Secretly lonely and probably stressed.  
Even though you try your best.

You hide behind a mask that's cheerful.  
Though deep down you're quite fearful.

Being the biggest bad is your goal.  
But is it really worth selling your soul?

Oh, sweet little deer please come near.  
Allow me to wipe away your tears.

Like anyone else you have a past.  
Perhaps one where happiness just didn't last.

Could've had pain, could've had sorrow.  
At times maybe you wanted no tomorrow.

Wasn't easy, no walk in the park.  
Stumbling through life in the dark.

We've all had those days where bells didn't chime.  
But know that scars always heal with time.

Oh, sweet little deer you've nothing to fear.  
Know that I'll always be right here.

Now dry your eyes, make that frown disappear.  
Reveal your true self loud and clear.

Let those in that want to help.  
Don't forget to take care of yourself.

No longer a killer, monster or freak.  
Just someone who is very unique.

Keep your heart safe, let your mind be sound.  
Remember smiling deer love is abound.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm happy I got to share it. Hope y'all liked it. ^^


End file.
